walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Assault
The Walking Dead: Assault is a mobile game, downloadable from the App Store and iTunes available on iPad, iPhone or iPod for an introductory price of $1.99. The game is produced by Skybound and Skybound Asia, and developed by Gamagio. It was released on November 27, 2012. The Walking Dead: Assault, like the comic book series first installment, "Days Gone Bye", begins at the moment when disoriented Sheriff Rick Grimes awakens in the hospital without knowing how he got there. The player is transported to those first isolated moments to revisit the early days through Atlanta, the campsite, and other significant locations. Players assemble and upgrade teams of four, chosen from The Walking Dead characters: Rick, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Shane, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Dale and Michonne . Players utilize the characters' unique abilities while completing bonus objectives and challenges to unlock exclusive content from The Walking Dead including artwork, wallpapers, behind-the-scenes trivia, and Game Center achievements. The game allows players to collect future episodes that parallel the ongoing comic timeline. Players can prove their skills to other players with Game Center leader boards and four levels of difficulty. Players can trigger distractions including flares and car alarms in order to keep their team safe from walkers."The Walking Dead: Assault" Game Launches For iOS Devices Official Press Release On November 4th, 2013, Skybound released the game on Android via Google Play . Characters For the pictorial list, see Assault Characters. There are currently 10 playable characters: *Rick *Lori *Carl *Glenn *Shane *Andrea *Carol *Sophia *Dale *Michonne Characters are unlocked after every chapter of Episode One is completed, Shane is unlocked after the completion of the first chapter. Followed by: Glenn in Chapter 2, Andrea in Chapter 3, etc. Michonne was released with the December 19, 2012, update. An unknown number of new characters will be added. It has been confirmed that Tyreese and the Governor will appear, and it has been briefly hinted that Axel might appear. Episodes "Episode 1: Days Gone Bye" Rick wakes up from the coma, and along with the other survivors he has to find Atlanta, while trying to save potential survivors. Episode 1 consists of the following chapters: *Chapter 1: "The Hospital" *Chapter 2: "Main St." *Chapter 3: "The Crossroads" *Chapter 4: "The Tank" *Chapter 5: "The Carpark" *Chapter 6: "The Helipad" *Chapter 7: "The Warehouse" *Chapter 8: "Industrial Area" *Chapter 9: "Gun Shop Alley" *Chapter 10: "The Forest" *Chapter 11: "The Camp" "Episode 2: Safety Behind Bars" The episode has not yet been announced, but it is believed to take place on the Greene Farm and in the prison. "Episode 3: Fear The Hunters" The episode has not yet been announced, but it is believed to be the aftermath after the events in the prison. Updates |-| 1.1= Update 1.1 (December 19, 2012) *New Character Michonne available for the first time!. **Armed with sword and strong enough to plough through zombies easily, she makes a valuable addition to any team. *New alternative control scheme. **You asked and we listened! You can now use 'double-tap' for team move and 'hold' for single member move. This option can be found in the Settings icon on the title screen. *New ways to keep track of your progress **New indicator on the Chapter Selection screen shows if you have completed Bonus Objectives!. *Many audio and visual improvements. **Audio enhancements for iPad 3, iPad 4, iPad Mini, iPhone 4S and iPhone 5! **More variety in zombie sounds FX!. **Clearer feedback when you knock human opponents unconscious with a melee weapon!. *New rewards for expert players!. **Completing the game on Hard and Brutal difficulty gives you special rewards!. **A new achievement for particularly enthused zombie killers!. **Fixes for any achievements that weren't working correctly (eg.. "Running Man")!. |-| 1.1.1= Update 1.1.1 (December 29, 2012) *Bug fixes. |-| 1.1.2= Update 1.1.2 (January 11, 2013) *Bug Fixes for difficulty unlocks not registering. |-| 1.1.3= Update 1.1.3 (February 15, 2013) *Bug Fixes. |-| 1.1.4= Update 1.1.4 (April 11, 2013) *Improved performance on lower-memory devices!. *New "Bandage Pack" Item!. *New "drawer" UI for new items to come!. *Fixed "stuck zombie" bug in warehouse level. |-| 1.63= Update 1.63 (November 21, 2013) *Facebook-Connected Cloud Save, so you can play across all of devices, and enjoy special Skybound rewards in the future. *Major level design and gameflow improvements. *Sound and FX enhancements,such as the improved headshot!. *Extra boost items to help those who get stuck!. *Major and Minor bug problems. |-| 1.64= Update 1.64 (December 02, 2013) *Additional Bug Fixes. |-| 1.67= Update 1.67 (December 05, 2013) *Minor Bug Fixes. Reception *NBC calls Assault a "refreshing, complex zombie game"Sophie Prell, 'The Walking Dead: Assault' is a refreshing, complex zombie game, NBC News, (December 5, 2012). *IGN ranked the game a 7.5 stating that,"...provides plenty of tactical zombie blasting & great extras for fans. But it's a little basic."http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/12/04/the-walking-dead-assault-review *CNET said this about the game, "While The Walking Dead: Assault does have a few shortcomings, the game still offers the right mix of challenge and fun to justify its $2.99 price tag. Its controls are impressively smooth and the gameplay overall just seems more polished than other, similar games for mobile. Plus, if you consider the depth of the storyline and sharp graphics, there's no question that this game is a good buy."http://reviews.cnet.com/software/the-walking-dead-assault/4505-3513_7-35823891-2.html Credits Gallery For scenes in the Assault game, see The Walking Dead: Assault Gallery. Videos Trailer File:The Walking Dead Assault - Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia *In the second issue of The Official Magazine, it was revealed that Gamagio has plans to include Hershel's Farm, the prison, and The Governor's zombie arena in future updates. *After killing 5000 walkers, a secret code is revealed and you are told to keep it safe for later reasons. **The code may change for others, or it may be the same. *If you upgrade your ammo capacity, damage, health, and adrenaline to the max you'll earn the 'Invincible' reward which is named after the comic of the same name that was also co-created by The Walking Dead creator, Robert Kirkman. *On it's first year anniversary in the App Store, the game was made for free until December 2, 2013. * Assault ''is currently the only medium of the ''Walking Dead franchise to be released in which there are no characters confirmed to be deceased or undead. Aggregate Scores References Category:The Walking Dead Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Assault